Why Mystique Hates Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Logan
by Jean Ororo Rogue and Kurt
Summary: Well, we all know that Mystique’s a bad guy. And we all know she hates Jean and Scott. But did you ever wonder WHY she’s a bad guy? Or why it is that she hates them so much? I mean, sure, Scott DID trap in her Area 51, but come on, everyone makes mist
1. And so it begins

IMPORTANT AUTHORS' NOTES:  
  
Jean: We here at JORK Inc., live in a lovely, carefree-  
  
Ororo: coughinsanecough  
  
Jean: Hey! elbows Ororo ANYWAY, as I was saying... glares at Ororo In our lovely world, Jean and Scott have lived at the mansion since they were little-  
  
Kurt: Mmmm... have you guys tried these Sweet Heart candies? They're really good. stuffs his face with more sugar...  
  
Jean: Glares at Kurt ...and Ororo and Logan, along with the Professor... glares at Rogue  
  
Rogue: What?  
  
Jean: Aren't you gonna interrupt?  
  
Rogue: No, Ah'm good.  
  
Jean: ...basically raised them. Is that all our notes?  
  
Ororo: shrugs  
  
Rogue: Ah guess...  
  
Kurt: Are there any more candies? the girls look at him funny  
  
Jean: Okay then... On with the show...  
  
-  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
-  
  
Well, we all know that Mystique's a bad guy. And we all know she hates Jean and Scott. But did you ever wonder WHY she's a bad guy? Or why it is that she hates them so much? I mean, sure, Scott DID trap in her Area 51, but come on... Everybody's entitled to one mistake, right? Anyway, we DID wonder... and this is what came of it....  
  
Ororo looked around at her surroundings. The coast was clear. No sight of Jean OR Scott. She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" a voice on the other end of the receiver said.  
  
"Raven? This is Ororo."  
  
"Hi Ororo. What did you need?"  
  
"Well, Logan and I were wondering..." Storm trailed off.  
  
"You were wondering...?" Mystique urged.  
  
"Well... we-were-wondering-if-you-would-baby-sit-the-kids!" Ororo said quickly.  
  
"Um... I guess... But I'm not that good with children..." Raven answered.  
  
"That's okay," the weather-witch replied, happily. "They're very mature for their ages."  
  
"I guess I could. When?"  
  
"I know it's asking a lot and on such short notice, but we need you for a week starting at 5:00 this evening." Ororo answered.  
  
"It's fine... wait... Why can't Charles watch them?"  
  
"He's in Scotland filing for divorce with Gabrielle."  
  
"Oh, I see." Mystique sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll see you in two hours. Good-bye, Ororo."  
  
"Bye, Raven and thanks again!" She hung up. "Sucker..." she muttered to herself, evilly.  
  
That's when she first noticed two small shadows leading to somewhere behind her. Ororo turned around.  
  
"Who was on the phone, Mommy?" Five year old Jean asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah and what did you mean by '...we need you for a week starting at 5:00 this evening...'?" Little Scott asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Ororo bit her bottom lip. This was what she had been trying to avoid. Her and Logan had thought that maybe if they were lucky they could just tell them on the way out the door, but now she was stuck. Wait, wasn't Logan supposed to be distracting them?  
  
"Where's Logan?" Ororo avoided the question.  
  
The two kids shared a look.  
  
"Daddy is... unavoidably detained at the time being..." Scott smirked.  
  
"Yeah, he's got his hands tied at the moment." Jean added.  
  
"Kids..." Ororo said in a warning tone. "What did you do with Logan?"  
  
"Nothing, Mommy. We've been good. Honest," Jean answered, a little giggly.  
  
"Yeah! It's really not like we tied him up and put him in the Danger Room and pressed all the pretty little buttons," Scott said confidently.  
  
Jean elbowed him in the side. "Great going, Scottie! Now Mommy's gonna yell at us!"  
  
Ororo's eyes bulged and she put her hands on her waist. "Kids... What have I told you about tying people up and throwing them in random dangerous areas?"  
  
"We're sorry, Mommy," Jean and Scott said in unison.  
  
Storm sighed. "Well, I suppose we'll have to get Logan out of there on." She grabbed Scott and Jean's hands and walked off toward the Danger Room. Once there, they heard odd laser-like sounds hitting metal, big machinery rolling around, and every so often they'd hear a grunt and a sound like metal cutting metal. Jean and Scott giggled.  
  
Ororo sighed. "You two stay RIGHT HERE. Don't move!"  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
With that Ororo ran off leaving the two troublemakers all alone. After a minute, Jean began shifting back and forth on her heals and toes and Scott plumped down to the ground. "What do we do now?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno," she replied. "Wanna go finger paint on the walls?"  
  
He shrugged. "Okay." 


	2. They're VERY mature for their age!

In the kitchen, Jean pondered over her drawing. Her finger was dripping with a red...substance and the wall in front of her was covered with colorful art. "Scottie, what do you have so far?" she questioned her friend.  
  
Scott clasped his hands together proudly and motioned towards his wall. "I have rainbows, and kitties, and flowers, and candy! You?"  
  
Jean nodded her head towards the wall. It had a lot of machinery with big guns and men in armor carrying sharp swords, and red was swirled all over the place. "Wow, that's really good, Jeannie," Scott admired his friend's painting.  
  
Just then Ororo walked, or rather stumbled, into the kitchen with a beaten up Logan leaning on her shoulder for support. "I thought I told you two to stay where- What are you doing!?"  
  
In her haste, Ororo dropped Logan to floor and ran toward Scott and Jean. She kneeled down and grabbed the crayons and markers from their grasp and tossed them over to the side. "We were just painting a picture for you, Mommy," Scott answered hesitantly.  
  
"But couldn't you do it on paper?" she questioned, trying to clean Jean's hands. "And what's all this red stuff all over the place?"  
  
"Well, my red crayon broke, so I had to use that red stuff that Daddy puts on his fries," Jean answered.  
  
"You put ketchup on the wall?!" Ororo yelled.  
  
"Are you mad at us, Mommy?" Scott asked, pouting.  
  
She sighed. "Just... go play outside or something..."  
  
They scurried out of the room.  
  
"Um.. 'Ro? A little help, please?" Logan asked, trying to pull himself off the ground.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Logan!" She ran to his side and helped him to his feet again. "Those two just make me so mad some times..."  
  
"I know..." Logan sighed. "But that's why we're going to Lake Tahili for the week: to get a break from them..."  
  
"And spend some time together..." Ororo reminded.  
  
"Of course," Logan said, putting his arm around her waist. He leaned more and kissed the top of her head. She smiled.  
  
CRASH  
  
"We didn't do it!"  
  
"How long until we leave again?" Ororo asked.  
  
"46 minutes," he answered, not even looking at a clock.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Jean and Scott sat outside of the mansion on the steps. Jean sighed and Scott threw a pebble at the wall. "So, since Blue Lady is coming over to baby sit us, what do you think we should do to her?" Scott questioned.  
  
"I dunno. What we always do to all the other baby sitters, I guess," she answered.  
  
"But the Blue Lady's gonna be here for a whole seven days! That's like...a bajillion episodes of Scooby-Doo!"  
  
Jean smirked. "Don't worry. We'll think of something."  
  
Just then, a black bird flew into the yard of the mansion and landed on the ground in front of Jean and Scott.  
  
"Birdie!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
The bird suddenly morphed into a blue woman. Jean and Scott screamed and ran around in circles. They bumped into each other and fell to the floor laughing. "That was fun!" Scott yelled.  
  
Ororo came out of the doorway. "What's going on out here? Oh, Raven. What a relief! I mean, I'm so glad you're here. Logan! Raven's here!"  
  
Just then Logan came outside with a bunch of bags in his arms and ran up to the car quickly. He opened up the trunk, threw the bags in and closed it. He rushed back into the mansion.  
  
Ororo walked up to Mystique and put her hands on her shoulders. "There are emergency phone numbers by the phone in the kitchen. The fire extinguisher is under the sink and there's extra money and a credit card in the drawer in the foyer, just in case. Scott, Jean! Mommy and Daddy are leaving!"  
  
Logan came out of the doorway again with a radio and another bag. He threw them in the backseat of the car and walked up to Ororo and Raven. "All set?" Jean and Scott ran up to Ororo and latched onto her legs.  
  
"Don't leave us all alone, Mommy!" Scott whimpered.  
  
"Yeah! Who's gonna take Scott to the big boy potty when he has to go in the night?" Jean asked.  
  
"And who's gonna make eggs for dinner if Daddy's not here?" Scott added.  
  
"Or call the hospital when we hurt somebody?" Jean whined.  
  
"Trust me, Miss Darkholm can handle it." Ororo reassured. She bent down and hugged the two little children. "Be good, okay? We'll be back on Saturday. Do you two both remember the ambulance phone number?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy..." they chanted. Raven eyed them funny.  
  
Logan patted them on the heads when Ororo stood back up.  
  
He started to lead her to the car, but she turned around to speak again.  
  
"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" She turned back around. Ororo stopped again. "And no junk food!" She started to get into the car but paused once more. "And don't go near the Danger Room while we're gone!" She got into the car. "And-" Logan shut her door before she could continue and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Bye, squirts," he said, getting into the drivers side.  
  
"Bye-bye, Daddy."  
  
As the car pulled away from the driveway, the kids waved sadly.  
  
"Do you think they'll be okay?" Ororo asked as they drove onto the road.  
  
"Don't tell me yer havin' second thoughts about this," Logan stated, disbelievingly. She was quiet for a moment, so he went on. "They'll be fine, 'Ro. They're tough kids and Raven won't let 'em do anything too horrible... I hope..." he added quietly. 


End file.
